


Medicinal

by Tabakat



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabakat/pseuds/Tabakat
Summary: Martha and Sarah Jane decide its time for the Doctor to get a taste of his own interfering ways.





	Medicinal

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Tabakat  
> Beta: Lomeine  
> Word Count: 577  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. This is made for fannish enjoyment only. No money or profit is made off this, and none will be with the knowledge or consent of the author. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Spoilers: None though this is placed in the new series and in suppose to take place after Journey’s End.
> 
> Author’s note: This piece has been sitting on my hard drive going nowhere. So I am posting it as is. If you think, I should continue it feel free to comment and add your two cents.

"I can’t believe we’re doing this it could kill him.” Sarah Jane commented, even as she climbed the stairs to her attic.

“Nah, UNIT and Torchwood have extensive records on the Doctor. Bit of an expert on him myself, what with the war and all.” Martha replied.

“What war?”

“With the Master.”

“You’ve met the Master?”

“Unfortunately. I had the misfortune to elect the bloke even. Should have known Saxon was to posh to be true.”

“Saxon never took Prime Minister.”

“Yeah.” 

“But-” Sarah Jane stopped for a minute in the process of fitting her key in the lock. “You changed history didn’t you? Let me guess, Time Bubble?”  
Martha nodded as she stepped into the eclectic inner sanctum of Sarah Jane’s attic, and looked around. One of the advantages- or disadvantages of traveling with the Doctor was often remaining outside the time-line as you made alternations to it. The consequence of this was that if you did anything other than harmless pranks, your own personal history was not rewritten with everyone else’s, leaving you the dubious company of your memories be they good or bad. This time Martha considered most of her memories to fall into the later category, but she hoped that with Sarah Jane’s help they would at least prove useful.

Sarah Jane didn’t know how much of an expert Martha Jones was on the Doctor, or how much she trusted the young woman in this situation. She did know that the Doctor trusted her and those were good credentials as far as Sarah Jane was concerned. Besides, Martha had proved herself not only trustworthy, but useful during the recent Dalek invasion so Sarah was willing to extend the woman some leeway. That and Sarah Jane's trust in the TARDIS’s own innate instinct to not let itself be used as a weapon to harm the Doctor had her going along with this plan, although she did make a mental note to have Mr. Smith hack Torchwood and UNIT’s databanks as soon as she got the chance. The idea of anyone having files on the Doctor did not set well with Sarah Jane at all.   
“Mr. Smith. I need you, quickly please.”  
Once the computer had booted up she said, “Connect with the TARDIS mainframe, quietly”. 

“Sarah Jane, The TARDIS is accepting the base code, but is requesting authentication.”

“I was afraid of that. Martha do you have your key?”

“Won’t he know it was me?”

“He’s a time lord, if he cares to look, he’ll know it was us anyway.” 

“Right”, Martha handed her key over and Sarah placed it as well as her own into the slots Mr. Smith provided. A few seconds later, there was a pinging sound. 

“The TARDIS, recognizes, Sarah Jane Smith and Martha Jones, and wonders how she can be of service.” Mr. Smith responded in a few seconds.

“Provide me with a Human interface please, Mr. Smith.” Sarah said sitting down in front of the computer keyboard, “All right old girl, it’s Sarah, Martha and I can’t here you, so your going to have to communicate with us through Mr. Smith, okay?” she murmured and motioned for Martha to join her. 

“This is too weird.” The younger woman said.  
“Just like ole times than yeah?” Sarah said.

“Yeah.” Martha said with a smile. “Should’ a brought Mickey he’d loved this.” she said, as the two woman set about, giving the meddling Doctor a taste of his own medicine.

 

The End…


End file.
